


Валентинка №3, поцелуи и подарки

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Валентинки [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: PG, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Noire Soleil





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Noire Soleil

Итачи выводил мягкой кистью янхао иероглиф «любовь» на гладкой бумаге, привезённой из Танзаку Гай. Воздух в комнате был суховат, под половицами точили дерево короеды, козий ворс скользил по бумаге почти бесшумно. Пахло тушью и хурмой — тарелка с плодами стояла по правую руку, всё ещё обдавая прохладой морозильника. За окном, перекрикивая друг друга, спорили соседи: горластая гражданская и вышедший в отставку немолодой джоунин, а за спиной Итачи, в смежной с его кабинетом комнате, орали друг на друга Наруто и Саске. Применять техники дома чревато, поэтому скоро полетит мебель и глухо застонет посуда. Возможно, это будут вазы рельефной чеканки из Страны Птиц...   
На этой мысли Итачи едва не смазал линию, слегка сбившись с плавного ритма. Ваза, стоящая в «горячей точке», была его любимая. Что не поделили эти двое — Итачи мог лишь догадываться. Возможно, Саске упрекнул Наруто за «дурацкий подарок нии-сану», и его послали. Или Наруто притащил Саске какую-нибудь безделушку, из тех, что брат называл «пылесборниками», и сам был послан. Они совершенно по-разному подходили к решению вопроса о подарках.  
Саске всё приготовил загодя, и, вернувшись из двухнедельной миссии, уже был во всеоружии. Когда Итачи пришёл с утренней разминки, ему вручили коробку с дорогими, сделанными на заказ сладостями и набор для каллиграфии, «достойный самого Дайме». Наруто, свободный от миссий с начала месяца, радостно сунул большую открытку, сделанную своими руками за пару часов до, трогательно-неуклюжее пожелание в которой было выложено приклеенными к картону зернышками риса. И купленные в соседнем магазине данго с шоколадным соусом к ним. На шоколад у Итачи была аллергия, но забывчивость Наруто его не обидела; в конце концов, главным было не что, а с какими эмоциями дарилось.   
В этот праздник сам он никого не чествовал, а потому Наруто и Саске остались без «любовных сувениров». Но они ничего и не ждали, зная его отношение ко Дню Всех Влюблённых.  
Соседка вскрикнула на особо высокой ноте. Что-то громко бухнулось о стену — вибрация отдалась в тело через пол. Послышалось яростное «Идиот!». Итачи довёл последнюю черту и мысленно поставил себе плюс за удачную тренировку. Концентрироваться на письме в таком шуме было непростой задачей.  
Обтерев и отложив кисть, Итачи поднялся с татами. Неспешно прошёл до гостиной, где, судя по звукам, уже началось рукоприкладство, и, постучавшись — не из вежливости, скорее, предупреждая, отворил дверь.   
Взмывший в его сторону свиток был рефлекторно пойман и взвешен на руке: триста грамм, бумага на ощупь гладкая, как шёлк, но с потёртостями. Пахнет тушью из сосновой сажи и... мясными пирожками. Наруто на днях читал свитки из центрального хранилища, и сонный Саске уронил на них никуманы, споткнувшись об подножку. Значит, Техника Чаши Водопада. Свиток с Техникой Жабьего Сокрытия весит на тридцать грамм меньше.   
Всё это пронеслось в голове непроизвольно, пока Наруто судорожно выдыхал:  
— Итачи...  
И ему вторил взволнованный голос брата.  
— Я бы и кунай поймал, — сухо заметил Итачи и, не давая времени на возражения, стремительно прошёл внутрь и притянул обоих к себе. Левую ладонь привычно оцарапал «ёжик» на затылке брата; у Наруто волосы были мягче, но тоже топорщились под ладонью. Оба дышали тяжело и сбито, мышцы под одеждой напрягались, словно драка всё ещё продолжалась. Итачи гладил их по плечам, влажным спинам и бёдрам, с нажимом массировал взмокшие загривки, зарывался в жёсткие пряди у основания шеи и выше, к затылку — лаская. Под его руками Наруто и Саске постепенно успокаивались, расслаблялись, и уже лишь громко сопели, уткнувшись ему в ямки за ушами. Прошли те времена, когда они едва доставали макушками до его плеча.  
Сначала одна рука обвила Итачи за талию, потом другая. Наруто коротко, хулиганисто засмеялся, шлёпнул Саске по пальцам, попытавшимся пробраться под футболку Итачи.  
— Какие же вы ещё дети. Оба.  
Возмущённые возгласы Итачи прервал, крепко прижав пальцы к губам протестующих:  
— Т-с-с...  
Поцеловал каждого Валентина поочередно и улыбнулся:  
— С Днём Влюблённых вас, забияки.  
Наруто доверчиво потёрся о его ладонь щекой и легонько, но чувствительно куснул. Саске стиснул пальцы Итачи в своих, вечно холодных из-за плохого кровообращения, и прижался к костяшкам сухими губами.  
— Чаю?  
Одобрительное хмыканье и заговорщицкие переглядывания: не нужно видеть, чтобы чувствовать, знать.   
Когда Итачи вышел из комнаты, за спиной раздался яростный шёпот:  
— Он первым меня поцеловал!  
— А меня — дольше!  
Итачи не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
  
На улице немолодой джоунин признавался в чувствах своей склочной соседке.  
__________________  
*愛


End file.
